Valentine s day: Style Uzumaki and Uchiha
by Neko-Kitsune XP
Summary: "Los chicos no reciben flores", "los chicos no reciben chocolate", Sasuke sigue negando cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con San Valentín... ¿o no? Porque cada pareja tiene su manera de celebrar el día del amor y de amarse como tal... Aún si ese amor es algo... *NaruSasu* /Leve: KakaIru/


**Señoras y señores que me leen, esta soy yo en un intento de hacer un drabble por San Valentín xDD**

 **Nuevamente traigo un One-shot de mi pareja favorita, mi OTP, espero que lo disfruten xDD**

 **ADVERTENCIA: ESTO ES YAOI, si no te gusta ¿qué haces aquí? O.ó**

 **PAIRING: NARUTO X SASUKE *NARUSASU***

 **Los personajes no me perteneces, son de Masashi Kishimoto, créanme que si lo fueran jamás -JAMÁS- habría tenido ese puto final de mierda... ¬¬**

* * *

 _ **~San Valentín: Estilo Uzumaki y Uchiha.~**_

 _ **~Valentine´s day: Style Uzumaki and Uchiha~**_

Ahí estábamos, mirándonos fijamente, uno al otro. Veo como tu cara inexpresiva pedía a gritos que la situación terminara, pero no podía hacer eso, no, hasta oír tu respuesta. Incluso si pasaba todo el día ahí, con la mano estirada, con la mirada desafiante, que te provocaba ese tic en el ojo, por el cual yo siempre me burlaba a escondidas.

Mantuve mi brazo como un firme puente de concreto estirado hacia ti, y en mi mano sostenía aquello que no querías recibir.

—Olvídalo dobe. —te diste la vuelta, y caminaste hacia el comedor. Yo seguí ahí, quieto como una estatua. Y permanecí de la misma manera hasta que la luna tomó el lugar del sol, y las estrellas volvieron a tomar su puesto de vigías.

Lavaste platos, comiste un sándwich de tomate puro (¿eso si quiera tiene sabor?) y te sentaste en el sillón a leer un libro.

Leíste hasta hartarte, y seguía yo en el mismo lugar, con la mano estirada, esperando que cogieras lo que te llevaba.

—Dobe, ya deja el jueguito. No voy a recibir esa porquería. No lo haré.

—No lo hagas, permaneceré aquí toda la vida si es necesario. Sabes que soy capaz.

Y lo era, era capaz de mantener esa posición toda la vida, sólo para que recibieras lo que había decidido llevarte. Vi en tus ojos que entendías muy bien hasta qué punto llegaba mi fuerza de voluntad, mi determinación.

Suspiraste y cogiste la rosa azul, que me costó tanto encontrar, porque no era de esas teñidas que compras en cualquier tienda, era una rosa azul natural.

Subiste rápido las escaleras, desapareciendo de mi vista y murmuraste un: "Ya, ve a comer algo." Que escuché perfectamente.

Eso hice, saqué del refrigerador la comida que hiciste para el almuerzo y empecé a manducar feliz de la vida (habría comido ramen, pero justo ese día insististe en cocinar). ¡Por primera vez habías cocinado para mí!

.

.

.

Ambos chicos se sonrojaron a la vez. Naruto mientras dejaba pasar un poco del curry por su garganta y Sasuke en su habitación mientras ponía la rosa en agua.

Naruto corrió escaleras arriba y golpeó la puerta de la habitación que compartían.

— ¡Teme! ¡Teme! ¡Abre! ¡No te encierres!

— ¡Vete!

— ¡Teme quiero hacerlo! ¡Me muero de ganas de hacerlo!

Sasuke se tapó con el cubrecama al oír semejante declaración. ¿Por qué mierda Naruto tenía que ser tan directo? Era su pregunta diaria.

— ¡Qué te largues Usuratonkachi!

—No lo haré, no quiero hacerlo ¡Quiero tener sexo contigo Sasuke!

— ¡Cállate dobe! ¡No digas cosas como esa tan a la ligera! —su cara estaba oculta en la almohada, por eso su voz salió medianamente.

— ¡Lo digo porque así lo siento! ¡Sé que tú también quieres! ¡Vamos Sasuke! ¡Abre la puerta!

— ¡¿Por qué repentinamente quieres…?! ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer?

—Lo mejor que puedo hacer es estar con Sasuke.

—Arghh ¡No te soporto! ¡Vete! —miró la rosa de reojo, y sintió como si ella lo estuviera acusando de no abrir la puerta, de ir en contra de lo que realmente deseaba.

— ¡Sasuke! ¡Me quedaré aquí de por vida si no sales!

Y podía perfectamente hacerlo…

—Puedo salir por la ventana ¿has pensado eso? D-O-B-E.

¿Por qué le decía? ¿Por qué le explicaba?

Decía querer escapar, pero en el fondo, quería ser atrapado, ¿no es ese un deseo contradictorio?

— ¡Sasuke teme! ¡Sal para que lo hagamos de una vez! —se rascó la mejilla avergonzado al recordar la razón que lo había incitado. —Sé que pusiste chocolate en el curry… y sé que cocinaste porque hoy es ese _día_.

— ¡Piérdete!

—Si es contigo no me importaría perderme… Kakashi-sensei dice…

— ¡Cállate de una vez! ¡Ve con Kakashi! —verse descubierto lo había puesto nervioso, lo había alterado. Él no era así, y todos en la aldea lo sabían, sin embargo… ¿por qué con Naruto se volvía un completo idiota?

—No puedo Sasuke-teme. Kakashi-sensei hoy tenía una cita con Iruka-sensei, ya sabes, por ser San…

— ¡No lo menciones!

Naruto volvió a suspirar una última vez y llamando a su clon hizo un rasengan en un mano, pequeño, para no destruir toda la casa, con acercarlo un poco a la puerta que estaba protegida con un sello de chakra bastaba (sino la habría roto de una patada); la destruyó, haciendo saltar al Uchiha que buscaba por todos los medios una manera de huir.

— ¡Jodido dobe!

— ¡Jodido nada! ¡Él único que va a ser jodido aquí serás tú! —sin esperar más se lanzó encima, inmovilizándolo con su peso. Deteniendo sus movimientos mientras lo besaba a la fuerza, recibiendo patadas, golpes y hasta mordidas en su labio. Naruto soportó todo y al separarse se quejó levemente y rio.

—Teme ¿por qué siempre tienes que ser tan salvaje?

— ¡Porque no quiero!

—Igual terminas disfrutándolo. Mentiroso.

— ¡No es cierto! —volteó la cara, tratando de que no viera la verdad en sus iris que se fundían con sus pupilas.

— ¿Por qué pusiste chocolate en el curry Sasuke? —preguntó con una sonrisa astuta.

—Porque la receta decía que lo hiciera.

—Entonces ¿por qué decidiste cocinar hoy?

—Porque me dio la gana.

A ese paso no llegarían a ninguna parte.

—Bien, entonces ¿por qué no querías recibir mi regalo?

— ¡Porque las flores son para las chicas! ¡Los chicos no recibimos flores!

Naruto lo quedó mirando un instante, hasta que finalmente respondió con seriedad.

—Las flores se dan este día a la persona amada, igual que el chocolate, ¿qué tiene de malo que nosotros lo hagamos si también somos una pareja?

Sasuke se coloreó notablemente, quizás era por su blanca piel que se apreciaba más, o por las sábanas de color claro que estaban puestas en su cama, con anterioridad armada… ahora un revoltijo de telas a causa del chico.

—Además Sasuke… tú haces el papel de una chica, así que…

— ¡Chidori!

Y el techo voló, junto con la cama y la habitación en sí. Lo único que se salvó fue el armario.

—Ah, y yo que tengo cuidado de no dañar la casa y tú que siempre terminas destruyéndola.—Se quejó.

— ¡Es tu culpa! ¡Yo no soy una chica!

—No, eres mucho mejor… —se acercó, como siempre, sin miedo alguno, hasta situarse frente al joven, que fúrico lo esperaba listo para darle un golpe en cualquier momento— Tú eres mucho más sexy.

Golpe directo al estómago, que a otra persona le habría reventado el estómago. Pero hablábamos de Naruto, el ninja más fuerte de Konoha, esos golpes de su rival, eran como "los buenos días".

—Sasuke, ¿puedes dejar de golpearme? Hablemos… dattebayoo

—No quiero. Piérdete.

—Deja de negarlo. Hiciste la comida hoy porque querías darme chocolate, pero no quieres aceptarlo. Yo no tengo problemas en decir que recorrí todo el bosque para traerte esa flor… porque te amo.

— ¡No! ¡No! ¡No!

—Quería darte algo especial en este día… ya sabes, San Valentín es el día del amor… ttbayoo.

— ¡Día del amor, mis pelotas!

Naruto volvió a suspirar, seguidamente tomó a Sasuke de los hombros y lo empujó, hasta botarlo sobre la cama con las patas rotas, con las sábanas y frazadas quemadas por ser electrocutadas debido al chidori.

El rubio se puso sobre Sasuke y emitió un poco del chakra del Kyuubi.

— _Ah, aquí van de nuevo los tortolitos… ¿No pueden tener sexo como la gente normal?_ _—Kurama volvió a acomodarse, dándole la espalda a lo que su portador estaba a punto de hacer._

—Si no aceptas por las buenas, será por las malas. —dijo lamiéndose los labios. —Como siempre.

A la lejanía, la gente del pueblo sintió el estruendo. Ino vendía tranquilamente flores y bufó al escuchar el ruido. Shikamaru repitió su típica frase mientras era arrastrado por Temari, quien le decía terminantemente que la siguiera o sufriría las consecuencias.

Kiba y Shino sentados a la sombra de un árbol se quedaron mirando el humo, mientras que Kakashi e Iruka que paseaban conversando animadamente, cambiaron el ritmo de su andar, para prestar atención a la situación -que no era nada nueva-.

— ¿Otra vez? —preguntó Iruka cansado de ver como el barrio Uchiha nuevamente sufría las consecuencias de quienes habitaban ahí.

—Ya sabes como son. Estos dos se entienden de esa manera.

—Ay, deberían aprender a ser una pareja normal. Un día de estos…

—Ni te molestes… Naruto se dormirá mientras trates de hacerlo entender y Sasuke te mirará con odio, para luego irse.

—Entiendo… espera. —hizo un alto en esa conversación y detuvo su andar para mirarlo— ¿Por qué me mirará con odio?

— ¿Sasuke?

—Sí.

— ¿No es obvio? —alzó los hombros como si estuviera hablando del clima. —Aunque siempre se queje, diga que le moleste, o no diga nada; en el fondo… le encanta el trato que le da Naruto. —rio burlón, aunque apenas se notó por la máscara que cubría su medio rostro.

— ¿Le… gusta? —Iruka no podía creer esas palabras. No tenían sentido alguno.

.

.

.

La rosa observaba bien puesta en su florero a los pies del armario. Milagrosamente había sobrevivido al chidori de Sasuke, y seguía tranquilamente siendo la única espectadora de las caricias bestiales que se daban ambos chicos, los ninjas más fuertes de Konoha y de todas las aldeas, mientras uno se dejaba penetrar fuertemente, a la vez que enterraba sus uñas y dientes en el cuerpo contrario… Sin delicadeza alguna; el otro embestía con todas sus fuerzas, sometiendo al que salvajemente se resistía -sólo de apariencia-, provocando un sonido erótico del choque entre sus cuerpos sudorosos. Aparte, eran rodeados por sus chakras extremadamente poderosos, dignos de ellos, pero también bastante obvios, de esa forma, todos en la aldea sabían exactamente cuándo lo hacían… y era algo tan normal como las campanadas de la iglesia en la Edad Media.

— ¿Te gusta eh teme?

—M-mentira… s-sólo… te sigo el juego…

—Querías celebrar San Valentín ¿verdad?

—N-no…

Naruto jaló un poco de los cabellos del otro, y sintió como las uñas se internaban aún más en su piel, mientras Kurama se quejaba en su interior diciendo algo como: _"El que cura las heridas soy yo ¿sabías?"._

— ¿Me amas?

Sasuke cerró la boca. Él no era una chica, por eso no quería recibir flores, ni regalar chocolate. Su pareja era un hombre, pero no quería verse como una nena… Mas, en el fondo, tal vez si quería… un poco… celebrar ese día, ese jodido día comercial que antes le fastidiaba como cuando entró por primera vez en el apartamento de Naruto y lo encontró plagado de cucarachas.

Quizás… sólo quizás, ahora no le molestaba tanto ¿verdad? No mientras tuviera a Naruto para celebrarlo…

—No te odio. —y fue lo más romántico que salió de su boca, lo que hizo sonreír como bobo a Naruto.

— ¡Sasuke-teme! ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo!

La faena continuó hasta que se extasiaron… y Sasuke aprendió que tal vez San Valentín no era tan malo… siempre y cuando tuviera a Naruto para que lo persiguiera… A lo mejor, un día se lo diría. Sí, algún día.

* * *

 **Yo quería traer un drabble, pero como verán se alargó un poquito -mucho xD- kahajk Nada que hacer, tal vez luego traiga otro one-shot o un drabble...**

 **Para las personas que siguen mis fics: Himitsu no Sharingan y S.O.S ¡Me convertí en el novio de un rubio idiota!, les avisaré que pronto habrá actualización, me retrasé por unos trabajos que tuve que hacer, porque estudio y busco trabajo part-time... kjahjka Así, que ¡Ténganme paciencia! ¡Jamás abandonaré una historia! ¡Simplemente tengo mucho que hacer!**

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado al menos un poquito con este One-shot... casi no he dormido, así que iré ahora, si tengo algunas faltas lo corregiré mañana... y me disculpo de antemano u.u Lo que más detesto es cuando algo no queda perfecto...**

 **¿Cómo pasaron San Valentín? ¿Recibieron muchos chocolates? ¿Salieron? En fin, trataré de hacer un drabble que muestre algo más lindo, siempre todo me sale tan humorístico kajhhjaka**

 **Reviews (?)**


End file.
